He Just Wanted Perfection
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: When your dating someone like Jade West, setting up the most perfect and romantic date was more of a challenge for Beck. For Adopt-a-Prompt; prompt was date night.


**Title: **He Just Wanted Perfection

**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **K+

**Description:**When your dating someone like Jade West, setting up the most perfect and romantic date was more of a challenge for Beck. For Adopt-a-Prompt; prompt was date night.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Victorious

**Author's Note:** I had a request to sign up for Bade Prompt's adopt-a-prompt and Round Robin. So I'm giving both a shot. Hope I don't fail too much.

* * *

_**He Just Wanted Perfection**_

Most people might have thought that Beck, was the type of person to make the most romantic and perfect date's set up. And it was true, Beck did always try his best to make sure a date was as romantic as possible and that it had to be perfect. But when you're dating someone like Jade West. Well then setting up the perfect, romantic date was more of a challenge for Beck.

He was a month early in setting up the date for when he wanted to take his girlfriend out, and then two weeks before the date he would make sure everything was planned to make sure he did please his girlfriend. It was a lot of sleepless nights for him, and making sure nothing upset his girl was what he wanted the most.

But well.. That almost always never happened. It was hard to please Jade, and even harder to make sure that no arguments erupted from the date. Whether it was an argument between the two of them, or an argument between Jade and the staff at whatever restaurant that Beck picked out.

Which.. Is what lead him to this situation in front of him. And what situation is that, you might ask? Well the situation which occurred the most. Jade and another girl in a heated argument over the one person who wanted this date to be nothing but romantic and special. All that had to happen was this random girl to walk by their table, give Beck one flirtatious look and Jade turned into a volcano ready to erupt.

With his face in his palm, he listened to the two girls that stood in front of him. He didn't know this girl's name or even if she went to Hollywood Arts or Northridge. All that he knew about her, was that Jade thought she was trying to take Beck from her, and that was enough to have Jade start accusing the girl of being a whore, a slut, and whatever other name Jade could pull out of her head.

And in return, the girl figured it would be smart enough for her to tell Jade that Beck could have someone way prettier to be sitting at this table with him. Which only fueled the fire more, and then got Beck drug into the argument between the two girls. Which he really, really did not want. Because if his dad gave him any bit of advice, it was to never get between a fight between two girls.

Sliding himself away from the two, he quickly asked the waitress walking by for the check before he took Jade's wrist and pulled her away from the girl. Placing whatever cash he had in his pocket onto the desk at the front of the room, he didn't wait for any change back as he continued to drag Jade out of the building. That wasn't the smartest idea to do, but he just wanted her out of that building and into his car where they wouldn't have eyes watching them.

Her anger turned towards him once they were inside his car and on the road, yelling at him for dragging her out of the restaurant. Yelling at him for letting that girl look at him and talk to Jade like that without putting his word in. He didn't give her any answer, letting her take all her anger out. All he knew was that this restaurant was just another to add onto the list of places not to take Jade.

But if Beck was good at anything else besides setting up romantic dates, it was also a backup plan in case something happened to mess up their date. Making sure he was the first one into the RV when they arrived back to his home, he watched her face go from angry to surprised when she followed him inside.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching her gray blue eyes turn around the room as she took everything in. He was glad his parents were willing enough to help him, even if they did not like his relationship with Jade. They had made sure to light every candle in his small RV, always checking in every half an hour to make sure nothing caught on fire. It had meant also cleaning up his RV, but to make her happy he would do just that.

Her eyes focused on the decaying rose petals scattered on the floor, the closest to romantic he could do for her since she wasn't big of a flower person. The scowl that was once on her face was now replaced with something else. A smile, a genuine smile that only could be brought out by him. And in seeing that smile that he knew that he had made this perfect for his girl.

Date nights between Beck and Jade are difficult. Sometimes they can end in arguments, or moments like this where she looked her happiest. And when he saw her like that, when her body relaxed and that spark of happiness lit up her face, he knew he wanted to be no where else but here. With the person he loved, in what he thought would be a memory to keep forever.

"Happy anniversary." he said, taking two quick steps over to her and taking her hands in his

* * *

Did I fail? I rewrote this about three times. And I'm not even sure now how much I like it. But, I guess it was worth a shot doing something different.. Right?


End file.
